Ragnarok Wiki:About
The Ragnarök Wiki is a wiki dedicated to compiling all the stories, characters, and events that are part of Lee Myung-jin's world of Ragnarök, covering the original manhwa and the online games that stem from it. Since the release of Ragnarok Online, the Ragnarök franchise has encompassed not only the original manhwa, but also various toys, games, and art books based on Mr. Lee's Ragnarök universe rooted in Norse mythology. The current admins of the wiki can be found . About Ragnarök Wiki The Ragnarök Wiki contains both user-generated content and information from official sources. All information presented on the wiki falls under an Attribution-Share Alike 3.0 Unported license. The Ragnarök Wiki aims to provide accurate information based on the original source. Anything and everything concerning the manhwa and the MMORPGs, unless specified otherwise, is to refer to the original Korean publication and servers as publishers tend to localize and change the original content. If you see something that is out of date or incorrect, please and help improve the information quality of the wiki. As the wiki aims to provide information on licensed media, we do not support private servers and anything else related to them as private servers are illegal. This includes Ragnarök fansites that feature private server information. In addition, we do not support the trade of in-game currency and items for real-world money (known as Real Money Trade or RMT) as that is also illegal. In order to promote good faith and not take credit for information not written by Wikia users, we strive to make an effort to attribute iRO Wiki's and other approved fansites' information on the Ragnarök Wiki out of respect. If fansite admins and users want the removal of their content, it will be done. Our intent is not to plagiarize, but to allow the information from those fansites to continue to be available should those websites go down for any amount of time or shut down entirely. Wiki History The Ragnarök Wiki was originally created on 2009 July 23 by founding user Kojirou as an information site for Ragnarok Online. For the next 14 months or so, the wiki attracted little to no contributors before being completely abandoned by the founder in September of 2010. The wiki remained untouched until November of 2012 when Grey Lurker began adding manhwa and animation information to the site, expanding its focus from just the online game to the Ragnarök franchise. On 2013 January 24, user ZeroTigress joined the wiki to add even more manhwa information to the site. At the suggestion of the only other contributor to the site (at the time), ZeroTigress submitted a request to the Wikia staff to take over administration of the wiki. On 2013 February 9, ZeroTigress was given full administrative rights to the wiki.Wiki Adoption 2013 Feb. 01 Since the appointment of the new admin, the Ragnarök Wiki has grown from 25 articles to articles, covering anywhere from characters and monsters to quests and items. The number of contributors have also expanded since the wiki was advertised on the WarpPortal Forums.iRO2 Forums 2013 May 07iRO Forums 2013 Sept. 21 On 2016 August 24, Mathspy agreed to merge the Ragnarok Online Wiki with the Ragnarök Wiki due to both wikis covering generally the same information and then some. As such, Mathspy now directs his contributions to the Ragnarök Wiki as a content moderator. On 2016 October 28, ZeroTigress approached Gamepedia to create a Gamepedia branch of the Ragnarok Wiki for contributors that want a more traditional editing experience. After some collaborative discussion, Gamepedia staff began scraping Wikia data and the Gamepedia branch of the Ragnarok Wiki launched on 2016 November 4. On 2018 September 6, ZeroTigress decided to dial back her contributions to the Wikia site in favor of the Gamepedia branch of the wiki. Her presence on the wiki became that of a purely supervisory admin with no enforcement of page standardizations.Change in Admin Activity 2018 Sept. 05 Wiki Communities 'Weblog' Want to add personal content to the Wiki? The Ragnarök Wiki Weblogs is where you want to be! Share your Ragnarök stories, fanart, fanfiction, or any other personal stuff via blog entries. 'Forum' Become part of the Ragnarök Wiki community by participating in the . Trivia *Despite having plain "ragnarok" in the URL, the original purpose of the wiki was Ragnarok Online information (which would've been more appropriate under the Ragnarok Online Wiki). *The Ragnarök Wiki is perhaps the first and only wiki site that features information about the manhwa. *The wiki is featured on TV Tropes about Ragnarok Online trivia.TV Tropes 2013 Feb. 02 References